Dib's Five Nights At Freddy's, 1987
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Dib has arrived into the past of 1987, where the strange happenings of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria first started. Now, as the new night guard, he must figure out why the toy animatronics are malfunctioning. (Sequel to Zim's Five Nights At Freddy's)


Chapter 1: Back To The… Past?

It was twelve in the morning. Dib Membrane was up in Zim's landing pad, working on Zim's Voot Cruiser to create a time machine.

Ever since this morning, when he found out that his best alien friend was killed by an animatronic during his night job as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he was determined to go back into the past to stop the murders of the five children and get his friend back. The only problem was, he's never time traveled before.

"Dib, it's getting late. We should head home." Gaz told him. "We can work more on this tomorrow."

"No." Dib shook his head, still working. "I will not rest until I get Zim back."

"Listen Dib, you're tired, I'm tired, even Gir is tired."

As if responding to Gaz's remark, a soft snore erupted from said sleeping robot. Dib sighed and shook his head.

"You just don't understand Gaz. Zim was my best friend. My only friend for that matter. He was the only one who truly understood me, respected me. He said so himself. You have no idea how hard his life was back on Irk. It was basically the same as mine. To see all that just taken away by some demonic animatronic, is heartbreaking. "

Dib sniffed and wiped a stray tear from his eye before setting back to work.

"And that's why I have to get him back Gaz. I won't rest until I do."

"Well then at least let us come with you." Gaz suggested. "There's no reason you should have to do this alone."

"I'm sorry Gaz, but I'm gonna have to decline." Dib shook his head. "It's too dangerous, and I don't think I'm ready to lose someone else that I care about already."

"But Dib…"

"No buts, little sister." Dib frowned. "And why do you wanna help me anyway? Don't you hate me?"

"Well yeah, of course," Gaz rolled her eyes. "But you're still my brother… regrettably."

Dib frowned at his sister. He rolled his eyes before setting back to work on the Voot Cruiser.

That's it. Just one… more… screw… THERE!

The Voot Cruiser started roaring to life, hovering in the air, waiting for its master to punch in the coordinates of any date.

"OOOOHHHH!" Gir cried in awe as the noise woke him up. "What is it?"

"It's a…" Dib started, but was interrupted by Gir.

"What is it?!"

"It's a…"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Dib remained silent until he was absolutely sure that Gir was finished. He sighed and continued.

"It's a time machine that I was able to build into Zim's Voot Cruiser." Dib explained. "With it, I'll be able to go into the past and stop the murders of the five children, preventing the animatronics from ever being possessed, preventing all those deaths of the security guards, preventing Zim's death."

"Are you sure there's no way we can help?" Gaz asked.

Dib looked at his sister and sighed. Maybe there was one way she could help.

"If you really wanna help so bad all of a sudden, then take this walkie talkie and keep me up to date of the present." He told her, handing her a walkie talkie. "Since I'll be messing with time in the past, that very well could mess with our present time. Tell me if something I do will cause any drastic changes, OK Gaz?"

"Psh, whatever." Gaz rolled her eyes, sounding more like the Gaz Dib knows and loves.

Dib nodded and stepped into the Voot Cruiser. He took a deep breath before looking back at Gaz and Gir.

"Well, this is it." He sighed. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Dib!" Gaz suddenly stopped him. "Promise me you'll come back alive."

"Gaz…"

"Just promise me, Dib!" She hissed. "Promise me you'll come back alive or I swear to god I will build my own time machine and go to the past just to retrieve your dumb ass!"

"... I promise." Dib smiled warmly before pushing in the date of the first pizzeria. "Goodbye you two. See you in the past."

Suddenly, the Voot Cruiser began to shake and roar. A bright white light filled the room, making Gaz and Gir shield their eyes. There was a loud boom, and then the light was gone.

When Gaz and Gir looked back to where the Voot was, they were surprised to see that it was gone, taking Dib with it… back to the past.


End file.
